1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for synchronizing clocks between a central controlling unit and a radio frequency (RF) coil in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system is an apparatus for acquiring a tomographic image of an object to be examined by expressing an intensity of a radio frequency (RF) signal of a particular frequency, which is generated by a magnetic field of a particular intensity, as brightness.
A patient is examined in a cylindrical gantry in a shielded room in which an external RF signal is shielded. An RF coil in the gantry receives an image signal of a patient and transmits the received image signal to a central control unit.
Recently, research on wireless communications between an RF coil and a central controlling unit has been widely performed. For wireless communications between an RF coil and a central controlling unit, it is very important to synchronize clocks of the RF coil and the central controlling unit.